Love or Duty The Throne Awaits
by RachaelDamar
Summary: When Prince Ivan's older brother Petar gives up his rightful inheritance as the next King of Assyria to be with the one he loves, Ivan is left in a compromising position. He has served in the temple all his life to undertake priesthood and is now thrust into the role of 'future King' without the training, knowledge or experience to undertake such a task. Ivan is sent away to live
1. Chapter 1

"An inheritance gained hastily in the beginning will not be blessed in the end."

King Igor looked down on the bowed head of his second son, his heart heavy. The task before him was a most unpleasant one, but it had to be done. The real problem was how he should approach the topic at hand.

Prince Ivan was the second crowned prince of Assyria. He stood at a relatively short six foot, King Igor and Prince Ivan's older brother, Prince Petar both standing at six foot four. Where both King Igor and Prince Petar had blond hair that fell only to the nape of their neck, Prince Ivan's was dark, dark as a starless night in winter and kept in a braid, well past his shoulders.

King Igor frowned as he noticed the length of his hair. He would have to cut it when he joined the order at the temple on his eighteenth birthday in a year. No, King Igor mused, that was no longer the case for his second son. This caused King Igor to let out a sigh. He was about to turn Prince Ivan's world on its head and it was not going to be a pleasant experience for either of them.

"Did you need something father?" Ivan's baritone voice spoke, softly, carrying the clear tone all the way to the doors of the hushed throne room. Prince Ivan had been kneeling for the better part of five minutes and the fencing master, Bruno, would be most displeased if he was late for his daily fencing lesson and Master Bruno was not one that he wanted upset with him. Prince Ivan prayed for his father to get to the point soon. It was not that he rambled on, he just always seemed to take his time whenever he spoke.

"Yes. So I do." King Igor's rumbling bass voice responded. Unlike his son's a moment ago, his voice rolled in waves in the large space, breaking the silence as it echoed through the room. He leaned back on his throne, his lanky frame still struggling to fold into the uncomfortable chair. He was not a large man, some even said he was too thin, but he was tall and most things were not made to accommodate his height, not even his throne.

That was another thing that he and his son did not have in common, he thought. Where he was tall and thin, almost sickly in appearance thanks to the cares that running a kingdom laid upon a person, his second son had been given broad shoulders, muscles in abundance and a trim waist, made from hours of the fencing and riding the young man did when he was not at his studies. He really was a wonderful specimen and it came as no surprise that the women of the kingdom took notice of him when he entered a room. Of course, having been destined for the temple his entire life, Prince Ivan had never taken notice of a woman. It was just as well that he had not or this would have been an impossible decision to make.

King Igor roused himself from his thoughts and stifled a second sigh, not at all happy at the task that had been placed before him. However, do it he must and it was to be done sooner rather than later.

"Yes father?" Ivan prompted him.

He had continued to wait patiently, and although he loved the man before him dearly, he had things that needed to be done. Of course, there was no hurrying his father. The man did tend to either be long-winded, or completely pensive. The man could make a saint impatient sometimes and it seemed that this was going to be one of those times.

"I am naming you heir to the throne upon my death." King Igor finally spoke, getting straight to the heart of the matter. He had never been one to ramble around a topic, but even he knew that he was being quite blunt.

"What!?"

Ivan's head shot up and steel-grey eyes met sky-blue eyes for a moment before the steel-grey ones dropped to their proper place.

Even though he was a crowned prince of Assyria, even he was not allowed to look upon the King or Queen without permission and that was rarely ever bestowed upon anyone. In fact, it had been years since he had seen his father's face and in those few seconds of contact, he had noticed that it had appeared to have greatly aged since he had last gazed upon it. Deep creases had settled in around his mouth and eyes and his shoulders seemed to have stooped even more through the years. He appeared tired and old, as if he carried too many burdens for one man. Of course, he had just named Ivan his heir, which most certainly would be a burden for anyone.

Ivan had never been intended for the throne. He had known that one fact his entire life. The temple had always been his path and as such, he had prepared to take holy orders for the last seventeen years of his life. To be told otherwise at this late date? What was going on? Where was Petar in all of this? He should have been here, next to Ivan, to stop this nonsense from happening!

"Do you have an objection then, my son?" King Igor asked.

He might have made a mistake by just announcing it like that, but how do you tell someone that they are an heir to your throne when they have taken a different path in their life? It was not something that you could hint at or subtly throw into a casual conversation. If only Petar had chosen differently, he would never have had to put Ivan into this situation.

"Yes, yes I do father." Prince Ivan took a deep breath. One did not contradict the king, yet here he was, about to do just that. "It is not my place to rule after you have passed on. That honor belongs to my elder brother, Prince Petar. He has been groomed for that honor, not I. My place is in the temple, as we are all well aware of."

King Igor had known that Ivan would baulk at his announcement, however, few if any contradicted what he decided. Though Ivan did have the right, it would be for the best that he bring the boy around and quickly. He did not need both of his sons rebelling at the same time.

"That is not a valid objection."

No, it would be best to attack this conversation head on before Ivan could find a legitimate argument against his decision. It was time to remind his son of a few things.

"It is well-known that I may choose my successor from any of my children. If I am a good ruler, I will choose my successor on their merits, not on the order of their birth."

"But he is more qualified for this position than I!"

Ivan could feel his emotions rising and he struggled to keep his composure. It was well known that his brother would one day take the throne after their father was no longer on this earth. What was his father thinking? To choose him over his brother was absurd, unthinkable, and a complete and utter failure waiting to happen. The nobility, and even the peasants, of this kingdom would not allow this to happen, he was sure of it.

"Says who?" King Igor asked softly.

He was not pleased with his younger son's attitude. Had his son just questioned his reasoning for his decision a second time? Once was understandable, but a second time was not. King Igor certainly hoped that this was not the case. He was not used to anyone, other than his wife, questioning his decisions, ever, and his son had done just that... twice.

"Just put us next to each other and it is obvious." Ivan continued as he rose without permission, his own frustration making him forget, for a moment, his place.

He gestured with his right hand as he started to make his point. "Petar may be slight in built, lanky in some people's eyes even, but he is undefeatable with a sword in his hand. When there is trouble with a village or even another kingdom, you send him to mediate. He sits next to you and helps pass judgment when you hold audience with the local peasants. Father, you have groomed him to take your place. The entire Kingdom of Assyria expects him to take your place."

Ivan took a deep breath and continued on as his Father had not interrupted him yet.

"I, on the other hand," Ivan gestured to his left hand. "have spent the better part of my life studying with Master Jonathan, to become head of the temple one day. Yes, I have also studied Fencing with Master, Bruno, but I have not seen combat as Petar has. Yes, I have been present when you or Petar have mediated with other kingdoms, but I take no part in the conversation. Instead, I merely record what was said for future reference and yes, I have sat next to you when you have held audience, but I have never passed judgment on anyone. The entire kingdom and I expect Petar to succeed you. I am not suited for a throne, any throne, and you are well aware of that!" Ivan finished, clenching his hands closed and letting them fall to his sides, drooping his head in frustration.

"You have just stated yourself that you have all of the necessary training to rule this kingdom and even more as you have also had the finest tutor in several kingdoms these past 17 years."

"Father!" Ivan stopped as his father held up a hand.

"My word is law and there is nothing that you may say, or do, that will change the fact that you will become king after I am gone." King Igor's sky-blue eyes turned frosty as he made this statement.

"What happens if I chose to refuse this... honor?" Ivan was careful to keep his head down as his eyes flashed, anger rising in him. For the first time in his life, he took a stand against his father. He prayed that his Heavenly Father would forgive him for his conduct at this time, but it was for the greater good of the kingdom.

"There is no refusal. You will be king." King Igor sat up tall on his throne. It seemed that both of his sons had a defiant streak in them that would need to be stamped out, immediately.

"I may do as..."

"Are you quite finished with your little tantrum?" A lilting voice spoke up and both men turned with trepidation at the figure sitting quietly next to King Igor.

Ivan and King Igor stared at the imposing figure of Queen Jelena, the true ruler of Assyria. She stood at a somewhat lowly 5' 8" and was even thinner than her husband. Her flaming red hair was pulled back into a tight bun and her knitting sat on the table next to her. It never bode well for anyone when the quiet Queen set down her knitting and both men paled slightly as they waited for her next words.

"Is it common practice now for men of the cloth to be disrespectful to their rulers or a son to be disrespectful to their parent?" She asked quietly

"Mother." Ivan dropped back to his knee, fear coursing through him. "Forgive me?"

"There is nothing to forgive if you understand and repent from your sin."

Ivan flinched at her words.

It was a well guarded secret between the royalties that she ruled Assyria, not her husband. She could frighten even the toughest of men with a look and she had an iron-grip on all that went on in _her_ kingdom. Her word was law and she was the law. What she said happened and if you did not approve, she had no need of you and that was something to be feared. If she was interrupting a conversation between him and his father, it would not bode well for either of them.

She turned her own icy blue eyes towards her husband and with a smile that did not reach her eyes, spoke with a calmness that could freeze a man's blood.

She dismissed him with her next words. "I think you have done your part, my dear, you may go."

King Igor flinched. He had not handled the situation as she had wished him to handle it and he would not be looking forward to the conversation that they would be having tonight.

"Of course, my love, I will just leave you to it then."

King Igor unfolded his lanky frame from the throne and despite his age and appearance, moved briskly to a hidden side door that lead straight to the stables.

"Please take the guards with you. I would hate to have anything happen to you on your ride." Queen Jelena spoke, her voice still using same lilting tone, but cutting through the air like a dagger heading for its mark and as was always the case, she did not miss her mark.

"Of course, my love. I am forever grateful for your attentiveness towards my health." King Igor motioned to the guards that stood next to the pair of thrones and the men moved silently after him along with his own personal bodyguard that never left his side, leaving Queen Jelena, her serving maid, Prince Ivan and his personal bodyguard, Andre alone in the hall.

"Please stay, Andre. This will pertain to you as well." Queen Jelena called Andre back from where he was starting to follow the men.

Ivan watched as his personal bodyguard stepped out of the shadows and gave Queen Jelena a formal bow.


	2. Chapter 2

Andre was a small man, standing just over five foot seven with a frame that seemed far too large for the agility that he showed in his work. His looks were average, but people tended to remember him when he looked at them with his all-knowing green eyes and unlike Ivan, he kept his dark brown hair short, cropped close to his head as the monks did, making him appear even older than his nineteen years.

In a rare moment of conversation one day, he had explained to Ivan why he kept it cut so short.

They were discussing dirty fighting tactics and he had explained that he kept it short because it was easier to handle in a fight. When Ivan, in confusion, informed him that he did not understand, Andre had grabbed Ivan's own dark locks and yanked him to the ground as he patiently explained that in a fight, his hair was one less thing that his enemy could use to defeat him.

It was the last time that anyone had bested Ivan in a sparring match and Ivan's scalp still itched from the memory of that conversation, but he never forgot it and kept his own long hair in a braid. Though, he mused, it was about time to cut it. He would be joining the monks in less than a year if his studies continued... no, that was no longer the truth. Ivan no longer had a reason to cut his hair it seemed.

Ivan had the up-most respect for the small man that moved silently up to stand behind him. Not only because he and Master Bruno were the only two that had ever bested him in a sparring match, but because he seemed to be the only man, _including _Master Bruno, that was not afraid to face his mother head on. The man had no fear in him.

"Now then." Queen Jelena picked up her knitting and continued as she spoke. "You will be heir and your brother will be allowed to... gallivant... around the kingdom as he has always done with an appropriate allowance for his continued support of his brother, the king." Her voice brooking no argument.

Ivan swallowed hard as he realized that he was about to be the first person to question a command from the Queen. He could only hope that he caught his mother in an accommodating mood and she would not see fit to punish him for his impertinence, but this was too important to let go without a fight.

"Tell me, if it is acceptable, is Petar aware of this... arrangement that has been made?"

"He is. I spoke with him about it this morning."

Queen Jelena finished a stitch and without pausing in her work, looked up to meet Ivan's eyes, waiting until he dropped them back down to the proper position. That was twice now that he had forgotten his place. He was certain there would not be a third time, not if he wished to continue living.

"He is satisfied with the arrangement." She dropped her gaze back to her work, satisfied that the conversation was over.

Being only seventeen, the boy should be allowed to ask one question. It showed an intelligent and active mind as well as a love for his brother. It could also be foresight to what could have been a problem if she did not deal with his inquisitiveness now.

"And if I am not?"

Ivan could not raise his eyes as he asked his question and tried not to flinch as he all but blatantly defied his mother by hinting that he was not going to just accept her declaration and bow to her will without some say on his part.

"Of course you are. You are to be king."

Queen Jelena sent daggers at her second son, trying to keep calm. She had allowed him to question her, once, and she was not defied, not even questioned, ever, by anyone. Yet, here was her son, daring to question her, perhaps even _thinking_ of defying her. This was not to be. She ruled this kingdom, no one else and no one, not even the king, was stupid enough to question her decisions. This could be a problem later one.

Ivan could feel her eyes boring into him. She was not pleased with him. He was treading in dangerous waters, but he had one more question that he had to ask before he would accept his fate.

"Why Mother?"

Ivan closed his eyes, hoping that he had not overstepped the boundaries. No one asked her why; they did as she told them to do. He could be hung for that one word and she was not a benevolent person. He had seen her have men hung for much less.

"Because that is my wish."

Queen Jelena spoke in a tone that made it clear that there was to be no more conversation on the matter. Ivan knew that he had done what no one else had ever done; he had questioned the Queen and was allowed to walk away from the conversation. It was time for a full on retreat.

Ivan stood and he and Andre bowed as one before moving out of the throne room, Queen Jelena's knitting needles clicking furiously behind them.

They moved quietly through the halls, heading for the fencing arena, where Ivan had no doubt, Master Bruno waited for them.

Ivan fell deep into thought as they walked along. If he could not get any real answer out of Mother, then perhaps his brother might be able to shed some light on the situation. That is, if he would speak with him. Petar had a temper on him and if he had really been told that Ivan was to be King, Petar might take his anger out on Ivan instead.

What to do, what to do? He needed answers. Why was this happening to him now? He was almost ready to take his orders and join the temple. Ivan felt the deep yearning to find a quiet place and pray, but there was no time for it. He had questions and there was only one place that he might succeed in getting those answers. Though, he was not even sure that he would be able to receive those answers if Petar was unwilling. His brother was a proud and stubborn man, but a good man none the less.

"Well done. You have indeed grown into a formidable man." Andre's quiet voice spoke from behind him, jolting him from his thoughts.

"Not enough it seems." Ivan rubbed his neck as he felt the stress start to settle in. "I did not get the answers that I was looking for. All I did was manage to enrage the one person in this kingdom that could and would end my life."

"Yet you stood your ground against the most feared person in the kingdom. There is real strength and courage in what you did in there." Andre replied in his deep, quiet voice. A voice that seemed to silent Ivan's own tumulus mind.

Ivan held in a snort. "No there was not. I retreated as soon as it became apparent that she would not tolerate another word from me. That is not strength or even courageous. That is what is called being a coward."

"No. You are wrong, my prince. Allow me to explain." Andre stopped and waited until Ivan followed suit. "The strength came when you challenged her decision, knowing that she would not be please. The courage came when you withdrew, knowing that you had pushed as far as you could. Few men have the courage to withdrawal when they need to. Instead, they continue on, fighting a hopeless battle for their pride. You showed more insight and fearlessness in there than a hundred men on the battlefield, my prince. Again, I say, well done."

Ivan turned towards his bodyguard and lifelong friend. He had never known a time when Andre had not been at his side, looking out for him, caring for him. He was the one person in this castle that Ivan knew loved him unconditionally and would do anything for him, regardless of the consequences. He was not even sure his brother would do that.

"Your words, if not said on the tailcoats of that conversation, would have me dancing above the clouds. Your praise means everything to me, my friend, so please forgive me if I do not act in a suitable manner. There are too many questions that must be answered for me to feel pleasure in your comments at the moment."

"You never have to ask for my forgiveness, my prince. I seek neither forgiveness nor praise, only the chance to stay by your side."

"I hope that is always your way of thinking, my friend." He placed a hand on Andre's shoulder. "I could not imagine my life without you next to me. I do not deserve it, yet I, in pride, will have you by me."

Andre placed a well-worn hand over Ivan's hand and after a silent moment, Ivan gave a nod and they continued on their way.

It was time to find out some answers.


	3. Chapter 3

"You seem to have much anger in you, young man. What has caused this, may I ask?"

Master Bruno was a large man. If you could call him a man. Most men thought he looked more like an old grizzly bear then man with his large amounts of body hair that was half-grey and the many battle scars, visible for all to see, that criss-crossed his all parts of his body that were visible and a good portion that was not visible.

Master Bruno may have become an older man at the age of forty-eight, however, he was still to be feared when a sword was put in his hand and right now he was facing the second best warrior he had ever had the pleasure of training. Though, the way the young man was sparring, Master Bruno could disarm him with only a flick of his wrist. Prince Petar's focus was off today and that was a rare sight to behold.

"It is nothing." Spoke the crowned prince Petar, heir to the throne, his baby blue eyes flashing with inner anger and a need to lash out at the world with it.

His tall, thin frame hid a strength that made many fall beneath his sword. Where Master Bruno was large and hairy, Prince Petar was thin and hair-less. The only hair visible, being the golden halo that surrounded his face. He was a beautiful man, no sword or dagger having ever marred his beauty and it looked as if no sword or dagger ever would.

Petar raised his sword. "Again."

Master Bruno shook his head.

"Not in anger should you ever raise your sword. That was the first rule I taught you so why do you feel the need to break it now?" He asked once more. The prince was not in control of his emotions, and that worried the Fencing Master.

"I am not angry." Petar grounded out, knowing full well that he was lying.

He was angry. No, he was furious. He was angry at his Mother, his Father and the world, but he was furious with himself. It seemed that in his arrogance, he thought that he could have everything. That, however, was not to be and now he had managed to tear his family apart in one day, no in one morning and all for the sake of love. He was a fool.

How could he ever repair the damage that had been done this day? How would he be able to look at his brother in the face when he knew that he was the one responsible for destroying it? How...

"There is something that has you angrier then the Missus when I come home from a night at the nearby tavern." Master Bruno's voice cut through his thoughts and he turned his attention to what Master Bruno was saying.

"I have always been able to tell when something has been bothering you or your brother. Speak of the devil." Master Bruno pointed behind Petar.

Petar lowered his sword and turned, watching as Ivan, his dark and beautiful brother that was too perfect for his own good, cautiously approached the two of them. Petar noticed that he had his sword hanging loosely in his right hand. It seemed to Petar, that Ivan was not sure on how to react to seeing him.

Petar narrowed his eyes, meeting his brother's calm and steady gaze. The bastard. He dropped his gaze and noticed that although his brother seemed relaxed, Ivan was ready to meet Petar's attack should he choose to take that route. Oh, how Petar did and here his brother stood before him. Calmly taking what was rightfully his without seeming even a little bit upset about it. This irritated Petar to no end. How could he be so calm when his life had just been destroyed? Petar, for the first time in his life, felt a twinge of jealousy for his brother and that made him more irate.

Without warning, Petar sprang forward and struck the ring of two swords colliding ripping through the air, startling the horses and causing the other men to grow quiet as the two royals silently exchanged blows.

"Good afternoon brother." Ivan greeted his brother in his calm, quiet way.

"Go to hell." Petar growled out, his rage coming off him in waves.

Andre and Franc, Petar's bodyguard, stood ready to intercept should the need arise. It would not do to have one of them killed just now.

"I pray that our holy father will spare me that fate." Ivan continued to block Petar's attacks with ease. Petar's anger was making his form sloppy and his attacks weak, but Ivan was not about to upset him even more.

"You may take that God of yours and tell him that he is an evil, cruel being the next time you decide to hold a conversation with him." Petar snarled.

It was well known that Petar had little need for religion, leaving it to his brother to pray for him and have faith in a higher being for the two of them.

"You do not mean that brother." Ivan blocked another round of Petar's jabs, only defending, not attacking. Petar needed to release some of his anger before they talked and this was as good an outlet as anything. Besides, Ivan was not sure he could beat Petar in a fist fight.

"Like hell I do not." Petar growled out and continued to rain blows on Ivan until finally, in disgust, he dropped his sword and walked away. Leaving Ivan standing alone.

"Petar?" Ivan called after his retreating back, still feeling the anger that had been the driving force behind Petar's blows.

It seemed that Petar was not as understanding of the agreement that their Mother had decided for them as she had lead Ivan to believe. Was he surprised to learn this fact? Not at all. He just did not want to see his brother in so much pain.

"Go after him. He is ready to talk now." Master Bruno spoke as he picked up Petar's sword and handed it to Ivan, nudging him towards the stables where Petar had disappeared.

"I will be waiting when you are done."

Ivan nodded his thanks as he headed after his brother.

How was he supposed to fix this? For as long as he could remember, Petar was the one to fix the problems that arose. Petar was the one that everyone, including Ivan, leaned on. If he was struggling with this, what hope was there for Ivan?

He entered the dimly lit stable, letting his eyes adjust as he searched for his brother, eventually finding him brushing down his battle horse, Nighthawk, as his Bodyguard Franc stood close by.

Ivan silently placed his brother's sword next to him and picked up a brush as his own battle horse, Nightshade, as the horse came up to nip him on his shoulder. Franc stepped back and joined Andre in the shadows. Franc and Andre had grown up under the care of the Master Bruno. In fact, Franc was Master Bruno's youngest son and was the spitting image of his father, scars and all.

Franc and Andre gave each other a nod in welcome and turned to keep watch on the pair of brothers.

They stood there, two brothers so unalike in appearance and yet so close in personality. Petar had always looked after Ivan and Ivan had always emulated his brother. Yet it seemed that their relationship would be lost due to a parent's whim, and Ivan had no idea how to fix it.

"There was nothing that you did that caused this Ivan. The blame, all the blame, lies on me." Petar finally spoke, letting out a heavy sigh. He should not have taken his anger out on Ivan. Ivan was the one person that had no choice in this whole sad affair.

"Why?" Ivan asked as he brushed Nightshade's coat. "You know you are the better choice. They know you are the better choice. Why brother? What has happened?"

Petar hesitated, their Mother's warning running through his head. After serious thought though, he dismissed it. Of all people, his brother deserved to know the truth, the entire truth and to lie to him would be a very cruel thing. Petar just hoped that their Mother, no, to him it was the Queen, would forgive him this one indiscretion as she was not likely to forgive his others.

"I have been told to tell you it is because I do not wish to rule. That I only wish to remain as I am now, the man that fights for his kingdom. I am to tell you that I do not want the throne and that I never intended to take it. It is what the Queen has commanded that I tell you."

Petar did not stop his brushing as he spoke, letting the rhythm of the brush and the soothing sounds of the horses take away his anger from the moment before. He should not have lashed out at Ivan like that. He had done enough damage to his brother already.

"However, I will not insult you, by telling you lies. You deserve the truth and the truth, the entire truth you shall have, even if it cost me my life."

Ivan had no doubt that Petar's life was on the line, though he was taken aback by his brother's use of their mother's formal title. She must be quite upset with him.

"For what it is worth," Petar gave his brother a sad smile. "I truly do think that you will make the better king. Your temperament and your knowledge far exceeds my own. Your memory is outstanding and your knowledge of the laws make you a better fit than I."

Ivan shook his head as his brother spoke. "No. You and I both know that is not true. Your memory is just as good and you have the experience. That is more important than book knowledge which is all I have."

"Yes brother. I do speak the truth. You are the better choice." Petar insisted. "Even though you have never been on a battle field, you are the better fighter."

Ivan cringed at his brother's words, knowing them for the truth they were.

"You are the only one that can match Master Bruno. Not even I am able to do that. Do not cut yourself down. Experience is worth quite a bit and you have more experience then you realize. You will make a great and worthy king. I am sure of it."

"Yet it is not what I or anyone else wanted for me." Ivan replied. "My destiny has always been the church. You and I both know that."

"Destinies change brother."

"Does that mean you will take my place? Will you take the holy order and join the temple?"

Petar shook his head and chuckled. "Even if I believed in your God, I would never be allowed to take orders now."

"Why, brother? What have you done that is so terrible that _our_ God will not forgive you? Tell me... please. I have the right to know." Ivan insisted, worry stamped deep on his face from Petar's words.

"And so you do." Petar took a fortifying breath, knowing that he was about to disappoint a brother that looked up to him. However, it was the right thing to do.

"Very well, but it is to never be spoken of between us again nor may anyone, including The Queen, ever hear it from your lips. This you must promise me."

"I promise." Ivan could not imagine what Petar had done to warrant the need for such secrecy, but he was about to find out.

"I was informed by The Queen..."

"The Queen?" Ivan interrupted.

Petar sent him a glare. "Do not interrupt. It is rude and yes, 'The Queen'. I may no longer address her in any informal manner, in or out of her presence." He explained, his anger surfacing for a moment as he thought back on their Mother's command.

Ivan shook his head, but remained silent, hoping his brother would continue his story without further prompting from him.

Petar continued to groom his horse as he lapsed into thought. How was he to put this so that Ivan would understand? His brother had spent his life studying and preparing himself for holy orders so he might not understand Petar's explanation at first. After all, the temple was to be Ivan's bride so what need did he have to understand relationships between a man and woman here on earth? The real dilemma to the matter was the proper usage of words that Ivan would be able to understand.

After another moment or two to consider his words, Petar started his story.

"I was called to the throne room this morning, much like you had been a little while ago, to discuss my future." Petar started. It was customary to start at the beginning, but the beginning of this tale went so far back that it was best to start with recent events and work backwards.

"Once all pleasantries were dispensed with, The Queen informed me that I was about to bring shame and dishonor to the crown and was ordered to stop my foolishness at once or measures would be taken to correct it."

"What foolishness have you done brother?" Ivan asked, his worry coming through in his words.

"I have committed the most grievous of sins, brother. I have fallen in love."


End file.
